After the Beach
by Meetmsrandompickles
Summary: This story is basically my version of what I think happens after the beach scene in "Journey's End". I'll probably end up coming up with more of these types of fics, but here is one of them. Have fun reading! Rated T for reasons.


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back after one of the biggest hiatuses ever with a new Fanfic in a new fandom! This is my first Doctor Who Fanfic, and so it's probably not as good as it could be, but it'll get better as I continue writing for Doctor Who. So, go ahead and read on! I hope you like it! –Random**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor or Rose or Jackie or Tony or Pete or Mickey or the TARDIS or an SUV or anything else in this story. Seriously, I don't. I just wrote this story because I wanted to know what happens next for Rose and the meta-crisis Doctor/TenToo/10.5/AnyOtherNameThatHeHas. If anyone owns this, it's the BBC. They own all of the characters and the TARDIS and they probably own an SUV too. **

The Doctor leaned in and whispered in Rose's ear the end of the unfinished sentence from two years before. "I love you," whispered the Doctor.

Rose looked up at his eyes. She could see the genuine love for her in his eyes. How they shone with love under all that sadness! Rose pulled the Doctor nearer and kissed him. Fierce love and passion mixed with saliva and tears, creating an amalgam that under any circumstances but this one would be absolutely repulsive. Both Rose and the Doctor had their eyes closed, removing themselves away from the world except for each other. Behind them, though, they could hear the whirr of the TARDIS.

_Wheoohoo-wheoohoo-wheoohoo_

Rose broke away from the kiss and looked back to where the TARDIS was disappearing. The Doctor came up by Rose and held her hand lightly. A tear escaped Rose's eye as the TARDIS disappeared for the last time. She stood there for a bit longer and then buried herself in the Doctor's one-heart chest. Both the Doctor and Rose were very emotionally distraught at the moment; the Doctor had lost his TARDIS, his most constant companion, and Rose had lost the Doctor- the original Doctor. She still had the meta-crisis Doctor, who was the same basically- except for the one heart and the growing old, both of which Rose was actually thankful for. The Doctor would grow old with Rose, and he wouldn't be changing his face anytime soon- not ever. He would really have to reign in the life-threatening situations.

Rose looked up at the Doctor. After a moment, she smiled. The Doctor returned the smile with one of his big, goofy smiles that stretched from ear to ear almost literally. They hugged once more, this time more happily, with Rose's hands around the Doctor's neck, and the Doctor leaning down slightly and his arms wrapped around Rose's waist.

Once that broke apart, Jackie asked, "Now how are we supposed to get all the way back to London from here? We're all the way in bloody Norway!"

"I'll just call Dad," Rose answered her mum. She turned to the Doctor and said, "I still have the cell phone with service anywhere in space and time.'" They both smiled and laughed quietly at old and fond memories as Rose called her dad.

Within five minutes, Rose was off the phone and Pete was on the way to Bad Wolf Bay. It would take hours, though to get all the way from London to northern Norway.

Rose took the Doctor's hand and together they went over and sat on a rock with interlaced fingers.

"So, what now?" The Doctor asked. He had never had to live like a human, day to day doing the same thing in the same place, time ticking away second by second. _Tick-tok. Tick-tok. Tick-tok._

"Well," Rose replied, "you can get a job, and go on holidays and do a bunch of brand new human stuff. It can be like a new adventure."Rose sat close to the Doctor and rested her head on his shoulder. She held his hand with interlaced fingers with one hand and lightly held his forearm with her other hand. "You could come work at Torchwood with me. I know everyone there would be happy to have you, Doctor."

The Doctor was quiet and contemplative for a while. Rose recognized this and thought better than to interrupt his train of thought. They sat there together in silence for what seemed like hours. Soon, Peter arrived in his SUV with a young Tony in the back. Rose, Jackie, and the Doctor climbed in the car. Jackie sat in the front with Peter, Tony sat in the middle row, and Rose and the Doctor sat side-by-side in the back bench seat.

"Where's Mickey? And what is the Doctor doing here? Shouldn't he be in his police box thingy- what was it called, a TARDIS? Yes, a TARDIS. Shouldn't the Doctor be in his TARDIS?" Pete asked once everyone was situated in the car with their seatbelts on and everyone ready to get on the road.

Rose and the Doctor took turns, along with Jackie adding in comments and extra details every once in a while, explaining everything that had recently happened while Pete drove back down to southern England. It took them about an hour, but Pete was caught up to speed on all of the recent events that had taken place. Rose and the Doctor assumed that he understood at least the basis of what they had said, although they could not tell whether or not he understood by the shocked expression on his face.

By the time the Tyler's and the Doctor got back to their house in London, it was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep except for the Doctor, who was now driving, and Rose. The two were quiet as to not wake the rest of the car's occupants. The Doctor followed the instructions that Pete had given him before falling asleep and pulled into the driveway of the Tyler estate. Rose shook awake her dad and her mum. Both groggily got out of the car and went into the house. Rose carried Tony in calmly and quietly so as to not wake him and put him to bed in his crib. She then went back down to the front room where the Doctor was waiting for her.

When they were inches apart, Rose smiled in the darkness. The Doctor also smiled, then pulled Rose in for a kiss. The kiss started out as a simple peck on the lips, but soon they deepened the kiss, lips smashed upon lips. There was barely a millimetre between their bodies. Rose's hands were tangled in the Doctor's perpetually sexy and messed up hair, and the Doctor had his arms wrapped around Rose's hips pulling her closer to him, closing the gap between them. Their lips were open slightly, leaving nothing from one another. The Doctor could taste the strawberry chapstick still left on her lips from when she had last applied it hours before. He bit down on Rose's bottom lip gently, and he heard a soft moan come from Rose. He bit down harder for a moment and then released her lip from between his teeth. Rose could feel her heart pounding against her chest violently hard as she slid her tongue through the Doctor's parted lips. Her tongue slid over the Doctor's perfectly straight and smooth teeth. The Doctor sighed as their tongues glided over each other's before they retreated back into their respective mouths. Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck as he kissed a trail down her jaw line and down her neck and finally down her shoulder. Rose lay her head down on the Doctor's chest and listened to his one heartbeat. _Boom, boom. Boom, boom. Boom, boom. Boom, boom. _She kept her eyes closed as the Doctor softly kissed every patch of bare skin on her upper body. Slowly, the Doctor stopped kissing Rose and just embraced her. His head lay over Rose's shoulder.

"I'm tired," Rose stated. The adrenaline from the past few days was finally starting to wear off.

"Me too," the Doctor agreed, his words slurring slightly as he yawned.

"You know, my bed is big enough for two," Rose suggested.

"That sounds good."

Rose broke the embrace and instead grabbed the Doctor's hand and led him up the stairs to her room. Once in, they closed the door quietly behind them and started undressing. Rose changed into her pyjamas- hot pink linen pants with a white camisole- and the Doctor merely wore his boxers as pyjamas.

They lay down on the bed together. Rose lay with her head on the Doctor's shirtless chest. The Doctor wrapped one arm around his brilliant Rose.

After a moment of comfortable silence, the Doctor whispered, "Rose."

"Mmmhmmm?" Rose murmured half-asleep.

"I love you. So much. I love you to the ends of the universe and farther. I love-" The Doctor was cut off by a snore. Rose had fallen asleep. "you. Rose Tyler, I love you."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I don't really expect to be continuing on with this story, but I will if I get enough reviews and PM's saying that they want me to continue the story! I really hope that this and the rest of my fanfiction that will hopefully be posted this summer with be inundated by reviews and follows and favourites! So don't forget to review, follow, and favourite! I hope you liked it! Make sure to review and tell me what you think, or what you would change, or really anything you want to say! See you guys soon! -Random**


End file.
